life after this
by lannistersdebt
Summary: What does Hermione do following the war? Return to her favorite place, of course. Written for Round 13 of the Harry Potter Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


In the four years since Hermione Granger had set eyes on Hogwarts and its grounds, little had changed about the school. One looking at it now would hardly know that The Battle of Hogwarts had taken place, or that she was a decorated war hero returning to one of the places she had always felt most comfortable. She'd been offered jobs in several departments at the Ministry of Magic, but none of them were what prompted her to leave the States. Life there had been quiet and pleasant, full of books and easy days, and she'd loved it – but she loved Hogwarts more. As soon as the letter had come from Professor McGonagall, she began packing – and now she stood looking at a place both familiar and unknown, preparing to take the next step in her life. With a deep breath, she adjusted the sleeves of her jacket, and opened the doors to the castle.

The only one available to greet her had been the headmistress herself, but Hermione didn't mind that at all. It felt right, somehow, that the one to provide her with this opportunity was the first one she spent any time with. Professor McGonagall – _Minerva_ , she was to call her now – showed Hermione to her quarters and left her alone. She was surprised to hear the knock on her door.

"Minerva?" She reached for the knob since she was already using her wand to shelve all her books.

"Not quite." The voice was soft and deep, familiar and yet…not. It was less serious than it had been when she knew him before, but she would recognize it anywhere. "I hope you're settling in well, however, Miss Granger."

She knew she was blushing when she finally pulled the door to her. Severus Snape had hardly changed in the years she had been gone, even though she had. Ron certainly never let her forget exactly how much more attractive he thought she was now. "As well as I can be, sir."

He gave her an amused look. "Severus."

"I… I know your name, sir." Her blush deepened. "It's just that I've never used it."

"I suggest that you begin, if you don't want to be the only one on staff who refers to me as 'Professor.'" He took a look around her quarters, letting his gaze linger on the wall of books.

"Are you going to call me Hermione, then?"

She saw him smile as he turned away.

* * *

Two years later, Hermione was surprised when she was asked to attend a meeting with Minerva and Severus. They scheduled it for the day after term was over so that none of them would have to take time out of their schedules, and the witch couldn't hide her relief as she sank into her favorite chair in the staff room. For whatever odd reason, the note said they would meet there rather than Minerva's office, but she didn't question it too much. Without students around, it seemed less necessary to make use of the added privacy that they would have there.

She was only alone for a couple of minutes before the other two arrived. Right away, something felt different. She couldn't explain how, exactly, but she somehow knew that change was in store.

"Morning, Minerva. Severus." She tried not to let her mind linger on how his name felt in her mouth. They both responded with a simple 'good morning' and then joined her in sitting. "I hope you're both well this morning."

"Quite. I take it you are as well?" Severus barely looked at her as he spoke, staring at the floor instead.

"Of course. I was just packing for my trip to visit my parents in Australia." She went every summer, even though they didn't know she was their daughter. It was heartbreaking, but they seemed so much happier now, and she didn't want to change that. Instead, she let them think they never had children and that she was just a friend they met while she was on holiday. When she returned after the first summer trip, they'd just assumed that she wanted to come back to the country and they gradually became more and more friendly with her. They even wrote to her frequently now.

"Ah, of course." Minerva smiled at her kindly. "We won't keep you long; we just wanted to discuss a change in staff with you."

"Oh." She couldn't hide her surprise. "I didn't realize that we were in need of another professor."

"We…weren't." The older witch sighed and clasped her hands in her lap. "But I'm tired, as I am sure you understand, and I've made the decision to step down from all of my positions."

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes widened. "But then…"

"Severus is taking over as headmaster, and we were hoping to persuade you to step into the role of deputy headmistress."

"Of course, if you think I'm the best choice…" She knew her cheeks were radiating heat but she didn't care, not this time. Eyes bright, she turned her gaze from Minerva to Severus, and she was surprised to see him wink.

* * *

They met on the riverbank near his house at the end of July. He asked her to come back from holiday earlier, and she couldn't deny his request – but she was uncertain why he wanted her to return _so_ early. That had been bothering her all evening as she waited for the appointed time to apparate, and that was the first question out of her mouth. "Why right now?"

He took a moment to reply. "It was bothering me to let you stay away any longer."

Just at that moment, she wanted to stomp her foot. "But _why_?"

Their voices made a bit of an echo in the night, but neither really noticed. He sighed and then turned toward her, reaching for her hand. "Because I've waited long enough."

She smiled as their lips met. He was right – it had been long enough.

* * *

 _ **a/n;**_

This was written for Round 13 of the Harry Potter Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.  
I write for the Montrose Magpies.  
My position is Beater 1.  
The theme of this round was, paraphrasing, a free-for-all.  
My prompts were:  
\- 12 (word); echo  
\- 13 (word); riverbank

Other notes: I blame having no direction at all for how random this is. I apologize.


End file.
